


Holding out for hero

by Dark_Angel1976, orphan_account



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Anger, Arguing, Assault, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Attempted Sexual Assault, Begging, Caring, Confusion, Cuddling & Snuggling, Damaged, Death Threats, Embarrassed, Embarrassment, Emotional, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fear, Fights, Gay, Gay Sex, Gentleness, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Male Slash, Mental Anguish, Mentions of Blood, Pain, Panic Attacks, Rescue, Riding, Sex, Slash, Slight Choking, Some Fluff, Strangers, Sweet, Threats, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Threats of Violence, Understanding, assault and battery, feeling ashamed, frieky, frighted, loving, scared, terroristic threats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 11:50:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1427434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Angel1976/pseuds/Dark_Angel1976, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikey gets assaulted and almost raped. Frank saves him. Love ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holding out for hero

**Author's Note:**

> Mikey Way and Frank Iero do not belong to me don't own them. They belong to themselves. They don't condone rape or violence. Ficion made it up not real.

I suppose it was my own damn fault. It was after a show and I was outside the venue without a bodyguard. I was leaning against the wall of the building in kind of an alley texting on my phone. It was kind of dark there and I was not paying attention to my surroundings. I was just a few steps away from the door that my friends, my brother, the tour bus were and even the bodyguards. I am very skinny and quite awkward. I don't look up until it's too late. 

I see a shadow and I think it is one of the guys. When I actually look, he's looming over me. I shift uncomfortably under his burning gaze. "Is there something I can help you with? I ask barely above a whisper. 

"Oh, there sure is you, pretty, little bitch." He grabs me but I struggle as I try to free myself. My Panic rises as I realize that I can't get free of his tightening grip. I try to shout but he punches me in the face and I taste blood as I realize he has split my lip. "Shut the fuck up, bitch," he snarls as his breath ghosts over my cheek. 

It smells like cigarettes and then he grabs my arm tugging me roughly further into the alley. He spins me around shoving me so hard against the concrete wall an it's quite painful. I gasp sharply the tears welling up in my eyes. "Let me go!" I plead with this man. I can't even see his face because it is too dark where we are in the alley. He might be an inch or two shorter me but he is thicker, has wider shoulders and he's way stronger then me. I am terrified and I want to scream but I am so afraid that he'll hurt me if I do. 

He grabs my hair, tugging my head back at an awkward angle. "Oh, you really are a pretty one, aren't you? I can smell the fear on you," he growls. He yanks my head forward roughly slamming it hard into the wall. When my head hits the wall it makes a loud cracking sound and my eyes spark white while my vision blurs. I feel something warm running into my eye and realize it is my on blood. 

I am starting to panic even more now. "Please, don't kill me," I plead. 

"Oh, I am not going to kill you, pretty boy," he barks out a laugh then he slips his hands around to unbutton my jeans. 

"No! No!" I cry out. 

He slaps is hand over my mouth, holding it so, that I can't make any noises. He leans in and presses his lips to my ear. "I am only going to tell you one time and one time only. When I let go of your mouth, if you make a sound then I will strangle you and leave your body in this alley." 

I nod my head in understanding and he removes his hand from my sore mouth. He then wraps a hand around my throat squeezing it so hard that I can't even breathe. It makes me feel dizzy and I wobble slightly before I realizes it. He roughly tugs my jeans down to my knees and caresses my ass cheeks roughly ass he then forces my them cheeks apart. I wasn't even aware he had unzipped his own pants until his hard-on was pressed against my ass hole. 

"Please," I begged him trying to stay quiet because of the threat. "Don't do this to me." 

"Shut up," he said punching me hard in the back of my head causing my face to hit the wall again really hard. 

Suddenly, he was being torn off of me. "Get the fucking hell off of him!" Frank shrieked. He jumped on the mans back punching him in the head. "I will fucking kill you! He screamed. 

I just tugged my jeans up and slumped to the ground, pulling my knees to my chest and wrapping my arms around them sobbing. All the commotion had drawn other people out of the building. The rest of the band, some of the venues security, the bodyguards and the techs. Everyone was rushing down towards Frank who was still on the guys back pummeling him. My head was spinning as I reached up touching my head and my fingers come away with blood. My eyes fluttered close as I crumpled to the ground and I blacked out.

When I wake up, I am in bed and there are two warm hand holding mine. I realize without opening my eyes that the person holding my right hand is Gee. My eyes flutter open and I cough, turning to find that it is Frank holding my left hand almost too tight. 

"Goddammit, Mikey, you scared us to death!" Gee snapped. I was a bit taken aback at his anger. 

"Gee," Frank said in a warning tone. 

"Sorry," he said feeling terrible. "The hospital say you are fine that you don't have a concussion or any permanent damage. You just had a bad panic attack and passed out. 

"I am sorry that I scared you, Gee," I tell him weakly. 

"It's alright. I am just glad you're okay and that Frank found you when he did." 

"Frank," I said turning to look at him and my cheeks flush with embarrassment that he'd seen me in such a compromising position. "You stopped him from raping me and maybe even killing me." 

"Don't say that," Gee snapped, "I don't want to think about what might have happened." 

Frank just rubbed my hand with his thumb in soothing circles. "The hospital says that it is okay for you to go back on stage as soon as you are ready," Frank says softly. 

"Why wouldn't I be ready? If they say I am okay." 

"Uhm, Mikey, I think there's something that you need to know," Gerard says looking at Frank and then away. 

"What is wrong with me?" I snarl. 

They both kind of flinch. "Mikey your head and face," Gerard starts trailing off. 

I am so angry now that I am trembling. I then throw the covers off of me and slide off of the bed. I stomp angrily to the bathroom with their eyes boring holes in my back. When I get to the sink and look in the mirror I gasp loudly. My left eye is swollen, bruised, black and blue with a small cut over it. My bottom lip is split right down the middle and is starting to scab over. There is a large gash on my forehead and some scrapes on my left cheek. I am so angry that my entire body trembles with it. I punch the mirror causing it to cut my fist and leave some of the glass stuck in it.

Frank and Gerard come running in there to me. "Mikey, what did you do?" Gerard cried out. 

I held my fist out showing him. Frank pushes past Gerard and grabs my arm. He cradles my hand against his chest picking the glass out as best as he can. Then he drags me back to the bed pushing me to sit down. Gerard trails after us looking like a wounded puppy. Frank calls the nurse and she drags ass before coming to bandage my fist. 

About an hour later they released me and we headed back to the bus. They tried to make me go talk to the cops but I vehemently refused. Soon the road was disappearing behind us, the city fading and what happened to me is left behind. I was sitting on the sofa in the lounge with my arms wrapped around me. I was angry at myself, at the man, at the fact that I went outside alone, that he had almost raped me that, frank had to save me and about my face. I was also very embarrassed and it was making me irritated. 

Gee had tried to talk to me but I just glared angrily and told him to leave me alone. I just sat there glaring and he didn't try to approach me again. The later it got the more tired I felt but I didn't move to go to my bunk. I could hear bob snoring and Gerard was restless, mumbling in his sleep. I knew Ray was also asleep but he was quiet. I heard Frank sigh as he slid out of his bunk. He padded softly trying to be quiet. He come and sat down next to me. He reach out, caressing my arm gently. I didn't pull away but I also didn't speak. 

"Mikey, you need to sleep," he told me softly. 

"I can't. I told him, my voice hollow. 

"Do you want to lay with me in my bunk?" He asked. "Will it make you feel safe?" I nodded. "Come on, Mikey," he stood up and offered me his hand. I let him lead me through the bus to his bunk. He crawled in opening his arms to me. I crawled into his arms and laid my cheek against his head. 

He didn't try to to talk to me or push me. He just held me tightly against him. I laid there listening to his heartbeat in the silence. It wasn't long before I felt sleep starting to take over. It was warm here, safe and smelled like Frank. I dropped off to sleep. The next morning I woke up tangled in Frank. I carefully tried to extricate myself from Frank's limbs that twisted around him. Then I eased out of the bunk and headed to the bathroom. I got into the shower letting the spray beat down on my aching body and stood there for a few minutes before sliding to the floor crying. The water was getting cold and Gerard was pounding on the door. I didn't know how long I had been in there but dragged myself up and climbed out. I wrapped a towel around my waist, snatching the door open to find an angry Gerard on the other side. 

"What the fuck, Mikey? You have been in there forever," he bitched. 

I just pushed passed him, bumping him with my shoulder so that he was out of the way. He look startled but he didn't speak again, he just went into the bathroom. Frank was sitting at the table eating some pancakes. He had a glass of orange juice next to him. He turned to look at me and spoke with his mouth full of food. 

"Come on, sit with me and have some breakfast." 

I didn't want to eat, I didn't feel like it but I went and joined him anyway, eating a bowl of cereal just to make him happy. He swallowed his last bite of food, his eyes wandered over me for a moment. 

"Mikey, are you okay?" He asked. 

"I am alright," I lied. I wasn't. I was still shaken up from the attack and embarrassed. I spoke so softly he had to strain to even hear me. "I am sorry, Frank, that you had to save my ass. You could've been hurt." I wouldn't look him in the eye. 

He slid his hand across the table, taking my uninjured one in his. "Mikey, look at me, please." I lifted me head meeting his eyes. "Mikey, I would've died for you if I had to." 

I shook my head violently, "no," I whimpered softly. 

"It's, okay, Mikey, w'ere here and nothing happened to me or you." 

He watched me the rest of the trip until we pulled into the next arena. I laid on a big ass sofa in a dressing room. The guys played with my replacement, I could hear the show, the crowd screaming and chanting with Gerard. After the show they filled the dressing room, talking, hyper and excited. Eventually we were on bus again. I had managed to avoid talking to anyone other then Frank. He just wouldn't leave me alone. 

I as sitting in the lounge late again. This time I was reading, trying not think about anything at all. I knew that I should be sleeping and then I heard his footsteps again. He dragged me back to his bunk again and pulled me into his arms. He held me until I slept. This started to go on every night for the last month. My face was finally healed up and you could barely tell anything had happened. I had gone back to playing with the band on stage but I didn't go out of the arena alone anymore. It was after a show that Gerard started on me. 

"Are you sleeping with Frank?" He questioned. I told him it was none his business, then him and Frank got into an argument backstage. "Are you fucking my little brother?" He snarled at Frank. 

"Fuck you, Gerard, I already told you I wasn't! Frank screamed. 

"He's damaged, Frank, broken. He can't handle a relationship right now," Gerard told him. "He shouldn't be having sex right now, it's too soon." Gerard snapped pushing Frank.  
Frank stumbled back a few steps and glared at him. "Fuck you, Gerard. I fucking told you, nothing is going on," Frank repeated himself again. 

"Then why is he sleeping in your bunk?" Gerard snapped. 

I had heard enough and I charged into the dressing room, stomping over to Gerard. I shoved him really hard. "Leave, Frank, the fuck alone!" I shrieked. Gerard look startled good I thought. 

"Mikey, what the fuck?"

"I am not sleeping with him and even if I was, it is not any of your damn business." Gerard look wounded. I turned towards Frank, his face was flushed and he looked surprised. 

"Mikey, he's your brother," he said softly. 

"I don't care. You are only trying to help me," I growled. 

"I know, Mikey, but please calm down," Frank said. Gerard stood there staring from one to the other. He had never seen me like that, I had never showed that much passion about anything besides the band. Frank opened his arms and I ran into them nuzzling his head. He rubbed soothing circles on my back and I relaxed. 

Gerard took us in before he spoke. "Mikey," he said unsure. I let go of Frank and spun around to glare at him. 

"What?" I snapped.  
This time he didn't seem to care. "You love him." It wasn't a question.  
My mouth dropped open and I stared at him wide eyed. "Me? Love Frank?" I didn't think I did. I denied it to myself. I stopped to think about all this time when Frank had been there for me and even before it had hurtled completely through my mind, I realized that he was right that I really did love Frank. "What, no, I fucking don't." I snapped and ran away. I rounded a corner in to an empty hall, slamming through the door and walked out onto a small balcony. 

I pulled a smoke out, my hands were shaking as I put it into my mouth. I kept trying to light it but I couldn't. "Fuck!" I snapped pissed off. Suddenly, Frank appeared next to me and lit it. I shook as I tried to hold it. "Go away, Frank," I told him but there was no anger behind it. I didn't look at him. 

He reached out, grabbing my chin and forcing me to look at him. "Mikey, why did you run away like that?" My cheeks were suddenly burning a dark crimson color. "Mikey, do you love me?" Frank asked tentatively. 

"No," I lied trying to pull away. 

"Mikey, you're lying" he said matter-of-factly. He plucked the cig from my hand and threw it down. He pulled me to him and he caressed my cheek. "Mikey, I love you, too." he whispered. 

My head shot up and my eyes locked on his. There was no humor in his face, he meant it. "Frank, I," he cut me off with his lips on mine. I leaned into him and he wrapped his arms around me. He kissed me for a moment and it wasn't long before he pulled away and laid his forehead against mine. 

"Mikey, I didn't know how you felt," he tells me. 

"Frank, I didn't know until, Gerard asked me. I think it might hurt his feelings." It is just a little too much for me and I am overwhelmed. "Do you think Gerard is mad at me for getting angry? Do you think he mad about my feeling for you?" 

Frank laughs lightly, "Mikey, baby, I think it will be okay. Let's just go talk to, Gee, okay? I nod reluctantly pulling away. He takes my hand in his and follows me back inside. I head back to the dressing room to find Gerard. He is sitting on the sofa with his head in his hand. 

"Gerard," I say softly. He head shoots up a glare at me. I cross the room, to stand between his knees and throw my arms around his neck. "I am sorry, Gerard, I as kind of dick," I say nuzzling his cheek. 

His arms come up around me, squeezing me. "It's alright Mikey. I am sorry that I went off on Frank." 

I pull away to look at him and smile. "I think you should tell Frank that yourself." 

He leans over my shoulder eyeing Frank and he pokes his lip out in a pout. I can't help it, I laugh for the first time in a long while, a real laugh. It is my first one in as long as I can remember. He flutters his eye lashes trying to look enticing. "I am sorry, Frankie," he says giving him his best puppy dog eyes. 

"It's okay, Gee, I forgive you," Frank says laughing.  
I hop up running back to Frank and grabbing his hand. "Can we eat now? I am hungry." I tell frank. 

He laughs again, tugging my arm as I follow him out of the room to find food and I begin grinning like an idiot. I play harder then I have in a long time tonight. When we get to the bus I don't hesitate I just crawl right into Frank's bunk. He just laughs, curling his arms around me. I snuggle up close to him completely content. We lay there for while, me chewing on my lips that have become bright red between my bottom teeth. I slid closer to him, pressing my body flush up against him. I press my lips to his softly. I had only meant to give him a chaste kiss. 

I thought that he was asleep as he responded kissing me back and curling his arms tighter around my tiny waist. His tongue flicked out tracing my bottom lip asking for entrance. I open my mouth allowing him to slide his tongue into my mouth. Our tongues slide together in an erotic dance as his hands start rubbing on my sides. He's kissing me with the same passion that he shows on stage while playing. It makes my heart race and it leaves me breathless. 

I have to break the kiss just to gasp for air. "Frankie," I say softly. 

"Yes," he says panting softly. 

"I want you, Frank, I do but," he cut me off. 

"Mikey if you're not ready to do something like that," he caresses my cheek and I shiver under his touch. 

"It isn't that, Frank, I just don't want to do it here, in this confining bunk where all the guys can hear.  
Suddenly my brother's voice comes from above us. "If you are going to do it, then do it. If not shut the fuck up and go the fuck to sleep. He snaps. "You are keeping the rest of us awake." 

Me and Frank look at each other and burst out laughing. I snuggle closer to him and nuzzle his hair before I settle into sleep. The next day after the show, we all stumbled off stage and head to dressing room. We were all talking and having a couple beers except Gerard; he had water. I caught Frank's eye nodding my head towards the door and I got up left.  
He followed me out of the venue to the bus parked out back. I shoved him down on the lounge sofa, climbing up to straddle his lap and pushing him to lean back. "Never get to be alone with you," I mumbled. I leaned in crushing my lips against his and kissing him with bruising force. His hands move up and down my back tenderly. It almost too much and I feel tears stinging my eyes. 

When he pulls away because he needs to breathe, I lean my forehead against his. He pants out, "so beautiful." In that moment, I am so overwhelmed that I let the tears fall. He felt them dropping on his cheek. He pushed me back so he could see my face. "Mikey, baby, why are you crying? Are you okay? He reached up swiping the tears away. 

"I am okay," I choke out, "just overwhelmed." I sniffle.  
"Why, baby?" He asks quietly. 

"Just you are so perfect and you love me. I don't deserve someone as amazing as you." 

He pulled me to him, holding me so tight that it almost hurt. "Mikey, don't you know how special you truly are? You are beautiful and amazing. I wouldn't want anyone else. They could never make me feel the way that you do." 

I was so overcome in that moment with emotion that I knew that I needed him here and now. "Frank, need you," I said mouthing it out on his neck. "Want you, now, please." 

"Mikey," he said and looked at me. 

he pushed me back looking me in the eyes. I growl frustrated. I start grinding my hips down against his crotch and my hands pushed into his shoulders. "Frankie, please, I want you in me so badly." 

"Mikey," he interrupted me again, "are you sure that you're ready for this?" He said motioning with his hands haphazardly in the air. 

"Frank," I said grabbing his hands, "I have never been more sure of anything as long as I have live I love you." 

He searched my eyes for a moment more before nodding. "Stand up," he says pressing me back. I slide off his lap. He stands up almost against me and grabs the hem of me shirt, tugging it over my head. He leans in kissing my chest and running his fingers over it. "So, perfect," he mumbles his warm breath caressing my skin. 

I shiver and bite my lip. He pulls back, unzipping my pants and pushes them down my hips taking the boxers with them. He lets them pool at my feet. I am feeling really exposed like this but his eyes are on me as I stand here bare and him still fully dressed. Then he tugs his shirt over his head and tossing it away already forgotten. My hand shot out grabbing his pants eagerly. He laughs his cute little tinkling laugh as I snatch his pants off. I am already hard but he isn't fully there yet. I grab his cock and begin stroking it to it's full hardness. He bites back a groan and shoves my hands away.

"Mikey, stop if you want me to fuck you or I might just cum." 

"Sorry, I mumble," my checks flushing at how eager I am. 

"Just let me get some lube, okay?" Frank says smiling. He jogs to the bunk, retrieving some before returning. "Do you want me to fuck you or do you want to fuck me?" He asks smiling. 

"I want to feel you inside of me." I tell him. He starts to turn me around to press me down on the sofa. "No, not like that," I tell him, "i want to ride you." 

He grins really big, "Okay, if that is what you want," he says. I push Frank down onto the sofa, straddling his legs and press myself against him as I grind our erections together. "Oh," he whimpers, "Mikey, I have to prepare you," he says. I had almost forgot I was desperate for him. He pulls me against his chest, grabbing the lube as he squeezed the lube on his fingers. He then reached behind me and began stroking my hole with his slicked fingers. It causes my hips to jerk roughly as he slides a finger into my waiting hole as gently as he can. He strokes it in and out of me and I bit back a moan. He presses in a second finger and finally his third coaxing my hole to open just for him. 

I feel desperate rubbing against him. "Frank, please," I sob with need. 

"Ok, baby," he says easing his fingers out of my body. I feel so empty that I cry out from the loss. "Shh," he says, "it's okay, Mikey, baby. I will be inside you in just a minute, okay. 

I reach beneath me pressing his cock into my hole and just drop myself straight down impaling myself on him. He moans so loud that it makes my cock twitch. I sit still for a moment to adjust to the intrusion. I tugged his hands up and place them on my hips as I start moving up and down on his hard dick. I roll and grinded my hips as he clings to me thrusting upward into me. I find my prostrate and make his dick hit it. I am shaking on top of him, my thighs quivering with the strain of trying to hold myself back. I want it to last as long as possible. Then he leans up and starts kissing me.  
When he slips his tongue into it is to much for me. He hasn't even touched my cock and I lose myself, cumming all over his and my own tummy between us. I continue grinding and moaning his name in a pleading, broken voice.  
"Frankie, oh, fuck, Frankie!" I cried. When I contracted around his cock and call out his name it had pulls him over the edge with me. He shoves his hips up against me until he is just as spent as I am. I collapse on him and he wraps his arms around me burying his face in my sweating neck. His softening cock slid out of my hole letting some of the cum dribble out. 

"Mikey, I love baby." he said softly. 

When I could finally speak, I pulled back up to look at him. "Frank, I love you too. You make me feel so much more intense feelings then I ever have felt in my entire life and nothing will ever be the same. I was shattered into a million tiny pieces and you put me back together making me whole in a brand new way. You make me feel things that I have never felt before. Promise me you'll never leave me because I fear that I would die without you." My cheeks burned with shame after my little confession. 

Frank laughed lightly then got a serious look on his face. "Mikey, I would never hurt you and I promise you that I will never let you go." 

I snuggled down against his chest, the dripping cum between us sticking us together as it dried. I dozed off right there on him. When I was woken up later, Gerard was shaking my shoulder. 

"Uhm, Mikey, I think you might want to pull yourself off Frank, so you guys can get dressed." There was a laughter in his voice. 

I blinked staring stupidly for minute before waking Frank. "The guys are all standing here, staring," I told him softly. I was embarrassed as I pulled myself off of him. blushing and rushing off to the bathroom to clean up. 

Frank stood up, unashamed, stretching lazily and grinning at the rest the band. "Get an eye full, did you?" He smirked and then he sauntered off into the bathroom to join me. 

We cleaned up before rejoining the rest the guys. I couldn't keep me eyes off of him after that; even on stage. I couldn't keep my hands off him anytime; even when we were on stage. I walked around grinning like a fucking fool. Gee would catch my eye, smile at me knowingly and grin. My life has been forever changed by one Frank Iero. I must be the luckiest fucker on earth.


End file.
